Heaven's Gate: ANDROID
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:. Uchiha Sasuke lived a normal life. Until one day he found a girl lying naked on the street. Since then, his life had been anything but normal. xSasuxSakux .:Sequel to Heaven's Gate: Princess:.
1. AWAKE

**HEAVEN'S GATE: A.N.D.R.O.I.D**

-

-

- - -

PROLOGUE: **A.W.A.K.E.N.**

- - -

*Peep*

**RE-BOOTING**

*Peep*

**PROGRAM S-4 GOING**

_Where am I?_

_Program S-4? What is that?_

**S-4: KURA SYSTEM CHECK**

*Peep* *Peep* *Clink*

**CHECK IS COMPLETED**

**NO DAMAGE REPORT**

**OPENING: LAST VISION**

_Last vision?_

"Shoot,"

*Bang*

"Good job, Kura,"

*Nod*

"Now, let's go back."

*…*

"Come on, Kura. Our job here is done."

*…*

!ERROR!ERROR!

"Kura?"

TARGET CHANGED

PREVIOUS TARGET: PROFESSOR UCHIHA FUGAKU

CURRENT TARGET: PROFESSOR MUSHIKA

"Kura?"

TARGET LOCKED

"What are you doing?"

*…*

"No! No!"

*…*

_I don't want to do this…_

_Stop._

"Kura!"

SHUTTING DOWN

**END **

_Who is he? Why didn't I kill him? _

**PROJECT S-4: KURA MISSION:**

**KILL PROFESSOR UCHIHA FUGAKU**

_Kill a Professor? Who?_

_Wh—_

_My body… it moves… on its own…_

_What is going on?_

_Help me… anybody._

**TARGET LOCATED**

_Am I flying?..._

_Where am I going to?_

_To kill whoever he is?_

_No…_

_I don't want to._

STOP!

**!ERROR!ERROR!**

**SHUTTING DOWN**

_Who am I?_

-

-

- - -

Is it too fast? Well, this is the sequel to Heaven's Gate: Princess I promised; just got the idea.

Please do tell me if you're confused.

Reviews are appreciated,

iSilhouette.


	2. S4KURA

**HEAVEN'S GATE: A.N.D.R.O.I.D**

-

-

- - -

CHAPTER ONE: **S.4.K.U.R.A.**

- - -

He walked through the darkness. Despite the noises heard in the background from the urban life his footsteps were the loudest there were in the alley.

His dark eyes looked down at the dark ground that seemed to have eaten his feet. They showed no emotions as he walked on. The wind blew his dark hair backward, messing with it; the cold winter wind didn't bother him at all.

Something zoomed by on top of him, just a few meters away and still, he paid no attention to it.

He looked up and saw something fell from the dark sky. His eyes followed the fell and they stopped when the thing finally fell on the ground just a couple of meters away from him. Strangely, that thing didn't make a loud sound when it touched the ground, instead of a loud 'BOOM' it only made a small muted sound when one opened a bottle's cork.

He walked toward that thing and frowned when he saw that it wasn't a something, but a someone. He looked at that someone and was shocked to see when that someone was a girl. A pink-haired girl.

He sighed and walked on. He didn't know the girl and she wasn't any of his business to care about.

"Wait,"

He paused. He turned and saw that the girl was now standing. The view of her naked body bothered him but he didn't need to let her know that he did felt aroused at the view of her.

She looked at him, her eyes looked distant and they were light grey. They seemed to stare past him although they were looking at him. Something moved in those eyes but he couldn't make up what.

She then blinked and her eyes turned dark green, as green as those of an emerald orb. The cold eyes turned weary at once. They looked at him as if they were begging him to do something, as if they were asking for his help. The next second, her trembling lips opened and she cried.

"Please," her voice shook as tears welled up in both of her eyes. "Help me… I…"

Her body shook suddenly, shocking him as he was about to reach out to her to grab her from falling down. Her body shook as if she was electrocuted. Then, her body fell limp on the ground.

Sasuke looked at the naked girl lying unmoving on the cold ground. He walked toward her and reached out to her. Before he got to touch her bare shoulder she suddenly moved and stood up, causing him to jump back.

Her eyes were still green but they looked even more worried and scared.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, he didn't know why but seeing her acting so weird worried him. He had never care for how others' conditions were but something about her triggered something inside of him; probably his human heart.

"No," she shook her head, then she trembled when the wind blew passed her. He sighed, annoyed, and opened his coat and placed it around her.

She looked shocked as she looked at his face. She then smiled after a while.

"Thank you," she said, "it's warm."

He nodded and looked at her again.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I…" she hesitated, then the fear returned to those green eyes. "I don't know. I really don't. I woke up and something registered in my head. I keep on seeing words that blocked my view but I can't do anything about it. I saw flashbacks where I was supposed to be killing a certain person but then I somehow stopped it and killed…"

She paused. Her frightened eyes looked up at him. He frowned, confused.

"Am I… human?" she looked down her own body. She threw down his coat onto the ground and looked at her pale body. "Am I…?"

He looked at her, impossibly confused by what had just happened. He picked up his coat and once again wrapped it around her.

"From the look of it, you are," he said. "Now, can you remember what your name is?"

He had confused himself at that moment. Why on earth would he be so nice to a stranger. Even though, yes, he admitted, she was beautiful, but she was still a stranger and he had never cared for any female strangers no matter how pretty they were.

**S-4: KURA**

She jerked away from him, grabbing hold of her head, she screamed.

"Wha—" he looked at her, impossibly confused and now, worried.

"…kura," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

She heaved and looked up at him.

"My name…" her breath was caught, "is Sakura."

"Do you remember everything now?" he asked.

She nodded, and then she stood up, heaving. He helped her up and picked her up bridal styled, sighing, when he realized that she hadn't got the strength to walk.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For troubling you."

"It's okay," he said. "I don't mind." And at that moment, he didn't. It was very unlike him and it confused her. He looked down at her and then sighed again. Something inside him was changing, he just wasn't sure what.

"You remember?" he asked again. "Who are you and where are you from? I need the information to bring you back."

"You can't," she said in a low voice.

He frowned as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes were staring straight into his.

"It no longer exists," she said. Her eyes showed no sign of lie at all. "I don't have a home and I am not human, that is the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an android," she said, her voice sounded sad.

"Really?" he said, his tone flat.

He should've known. His father had been funding an android company called Heaven's Gate.

Why she's here, of all places, was an unknown to him. Her name triggered something though. An android was about to kill his father a while ago under one of the professor's order who was greedy for power, but she shut herself down and had been kept in the 'Unsuccessful' room for a while now. How was she able to get away from that room he had no idea.

He looked at her. His father used to tell him about how dangerous this one type was. The S-4s. They were the very androids made specifically for self defense and offense, that was why they were the "assassins" for the company when something went wrong. But as he looked down on her, all the talking he had with his father seemed to be shut down from his system and he, right away, didn't think of her as dangerous at all.

She looked up at him suddenly and opened her mouth.

"Will you keep me?" she asked. "Keep me from killing."

Her eyes looked at him with fear and he right away knew he was in trouble.

"I will," he said, and she smiled at him as if he had really just saved a lot of people's lives.

-

-

- - -

Okay, do you get it now? It won't have any connection with HG: Princess until later later on in the chapter.

So what I'm trying to say is that new people would understand as well.

If you don't like it, then it's okay I guess :)

Reviews are appreciated,

iSilhouette.


	3. PROMISE

**HEAVEN'S GATE: A.N.D.R.O.I.D**

CHAPTER TWO: **P.R.O.M.I.S.E.**

It was a relief for Uchiha Sasuke that he no longer lived with his family. He was sick of his parents fighting over the same matter over and over again: how his father was always so occupied in his work that he neglected his family. He envied his older brother, Itachi, for already leaving to college in the Rain Country. It was just a month ago that he proposed to his parents to let him live on his own. He told them he will get a job and that he will pay the monthly rent. Also, that he will come over at least once a month.

As he carried the girl wrapped only in his winter coat he couldn't help but be really grateful for once that he didn't live with them. If he had brought this girl home, a few things would happen. One, her mother will freak out and thought that his favorite son had somehow raped a girl but being the responsible man he was he brought him home. _Ridiculous_. Two, his father who might've noticed that she was part of the failed S-4 program would took her away from him and shut her down forever.

Somehow, he didn't want that to happen.

He didn't want the girl who now felt warm against him to shut those pretty emerald orbs of hers forever.

He huffed as he carried her up the stairs toward his apartment room that was located on the second floor of the grey gloomy building. He reached for his pocket and unlocked the door with the silver rusted key.

His apartment was small and simple. Those who knew about the Uchiha Corporation (and nearly _everyone _knew) would be surprise to know that the grandson of the founder lived merely in a small apartment.

Sasuke didn't care, though. He never liked that huge mansion of theirs that had never ending hallways and rooms that would never be occupied.

He took off his shoes and locked the door behind him. He slid open the wardrobe and let the _futon_ fell down from inside. He kicked it so it wasn't folded anymore.

He grunted as he tried to place the pink haired girl on the _futon_ as careful as possible.

Then he chuckled darkly to himself.

_It's not like she could feel pain. She's a freaking android for Heaven's sake!_

He quickly pulled the blanket so it covered her and he took off his coat.

He wondered if she needed to eat just like normal human. He stared at her, and, as if aware that she was being stared at, she opened her eyes.

Sasuke was shocked to see her eyes snapped open. It looked as if she was scanning the room. Then her eyes went grey, just like they were when he first encountered her.

She jumped up and crouched as she snarled at him.

Panic was the right emotion.

Sasuke stared at her in shock, unable to move. Completely dazed as she looked as if she'd rip his head open. And he knew she could.

"Sakura!" he yelled the only word he could muster.

She blinked and her eyes turned emerald green at once. She stared at Sasuke who was staring at her; fear and shock were obvious in those dark eyes of his.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" she muttered.

His eyes widened. –_kun_.

Had she really just use that suffix on him?

And, he never recalled telling her his name.

"Sakura, how did you know my name?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

In the end, it probably wasn't such a great idea to openly carry the best "assassin" android his father could ever invent.

Her face went blank and she spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku the inventor of the S-4s. Age seventeen. Wei—"

He cut her short with a single word.

"Stop."

And she obeyed him.

She looked at him and then noticed how his cheeks were a few shades of red. She looked down her own body and saw her naked form.

"I need clothes," she said. "Can I borrow yours?"

"Hn,"

He stood up and grabbed his loose shirt and threw it at her. She hurriedly put it on and then she started walking toward the door.

"Wait," he called out to her, confused on why was she walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get myself some clothes," she answered. "Money is not a problem."

_What is she going to hack into the system or something?_

"I'll come with you," Sasuke said, lazily putting his shoes back on. "I'll pay for your stuff."

"Thank you," was all that she could say as she stared at him in shock.

She watched him walk in front of her. Suddenly she tugged on his coat. He sighed, annoyed, and he turned to face her.

"What is it? Are you cold?"

She shook her head and looked up to look him in the eyes.

"Since you have been so helpful to me, not minding that I am supposedly considered trash," she smiled at him. A smile so warm that for a moment Sasuke'd forgot completely that she was not human. "I will make you a promise."

His left eyebrow arched as he stared at her, even more confused.

"What kind of promise?" he asked.

She grabbed his right hand and touched her fingertips to his.

"S-4: Kura promise to protect Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku until her last,"

And he felt electricity current went through him and he gasped, both in pain and in shock. His knees wobbled and he felt as if he'd faint. After a while, the current was just gone. As if it had never went through him.

"What…" he gritted through his teeth, furious. ".?"

Sakura smiled at him, patting his right cheek.

"I've just made you a binding promise, Sasuke-_kun _," she smiled. _Again with that annoying suffix._

"I cannot ever go back on that promise. Now I have to protect you until the end,"

"The end of what?" he frowned.

"The end of my life," she smiled. Then she walked in front of him. "Now, let's go shall we?"

He stared at her, shocked. Had she just made the _Contract_ with him? The _Contract _that were not to be broken ever? His father told him that even though the S-4s were androids, they were programmed to have their own way of thinking; just like a human. Although his father had a chip planted in each and every one of them so none of them could go against him.

And that every S-4 could only _once_ make _Contract_ with a person. And that _Contract_ could never be broken. The S-4s were very picky in choosing the person they'd have the _Contract_ with because giving the human contract meant giving the human her life.

And she had done exactly that with him.

She had given her life to him.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, sounding annoyed.

_Che, she is so annoying._

Even though she did make the _Contract_ with him and even though she was supposedly this unbreakable android, she _was_ still as annoying as a human girl.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked behind her as she skipped in front of him, looking as if she was having the time of her life.

. . .

God. I could finally update. After months of not updating. I'm so very sorry. I hope this chapter makes sense.

This story _would _be confusing, unlike HG: Princess that's for sure.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
